Currently ships or sea vessels that are commercially utilized in the marine industry and U.S. Navy are propelled by waterjets discharged into the air above the seawater surface. Such air discharged jets undergo plumbing into the water to create undesirable impact noise and generate bubble spray or clouds which hinder visibility and splash water onto neighboring sea craft and docking piers being approached. Furthermore maneuvering of waterjet propelled sea craft routinely involve use of rotating steering sleeves or buckets for steering/backing vectored deflection of the propulsion jets within air so as to avoid severe drag and broadband noise experienced with underwater propulsion jets. Moreover, the bulkiness of the aforementioned rotating sleeves trigger severe undesirable cavitation. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for waterjet propulsion and maneuvering of both surface and submerged sea craft by waterjet discharge underwater without the problems and disadvantages associated therewith and the bulkiness of associated operational equipment heretofore experienced with air discharging water jet propulsors.